Our Crazy Summer Vacation
by Animelover5.6
Summary: Sakura invites all of the Konoha genin to a two month vacation to her summer home by the beach. Just imagine eleven hormone raging teens in a big mansion like house for two months and tell me you won't like it! Pairings inside!
1. The Invitations

Our Crazy Summer Vacation 

Chapter 1

_This is a little chapter fic of mine about what would happen if Sakura and the other Konoha genin went on a vacation to a beach house of Sakura's. Pairings are SakuLee, NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaIno. This is chapter one, so enjoy! This is dedicated to two of my great friends John and Brady, who totally rock! _

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura sat quietly in her bedroom upon the mattress of her bed, staring at the envelopes in front of her.

She counted ten at max, making certain that they each had a name and address on them, the works for mailing an invitation.

Sakura still couldn't believe that her mother would allow this, especially with her younger sister ill and nobody to chaperone, but Sakura confirmed it that her mother knew she was growing up, and that she was an actual kunoichi.

Sakura recounted the letters one again, just to make certain that she had one for each of her friends.

Once Sakura was convinced that everything was as it should, she gathered up all of the envelopes in a neat pile and carried them out of her room. Sakura rushed down the stairs of her home and shouted to her mother that she would be mailing her letters and that she would be back momentarily.

Sakura rushed out of the door of her home and went to find a mailbox, or something.

Sakura hoped that this would be a good idea, and that everything would go well with this.

Because she was inviting all of her friends to her vacation home for two months of summer.

Naruto, he would definitely say yes. Anything could appease him; he had the attention span of a child, and could entertain him with a piece of string for at least ten minutes.

Ino, yeah, she would go, Ino couldn't resist the thought of a chaperone-free environment where she could unleash her wild side.

Shikamaru would claim it too troublesome, but Ino would persuade him to come somehow, one way or another.

Choji would come, he would come if Sakura had lots of food, which she did, and would write a reminder to stock up on some every two days, if he came.

Kiba would come, if she promised to make a nice comfortable atmosphere for Akamaru. Shino would come, because Sakura knew that Kiba and would coax him into it, and Hinata would come, because she could never say no to anybody, and if you add the fact that Naruto was coming and Hinata wouldn't be able to decline.

Rock Lee would come, Sakura was one-hundred-percent positive about it, because he had a crush on her and if Sakura invited him to stay in her prescience for more than **five seconds** he couldn't say no. And Sakura sought his company more than anyone else's…

Tenten would come, and she would also drag Neji along too. So Sakura was sure that everybody would have a good time at her summer home by the beach. There was sun, water. A big mansion like home with at least seven bedrooms and five bathrooms. It was a big enough for everyone.

Sakura ran when she saw the mailbox at the end of the street. As soon as she got there, Sakura stuffed the letters in the box and started on her way back home.

'_This is gonna be great!' _Sakura mused to herself _'I hope…' _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Naruto got in from training that day, his blood was still pumping fast and his stomach was crying for food.

"Oh, man am I hungry!" he exclaimed "I need some food!"

When he shut the door to his home, he felt his foot step on something paper like. He lifted his foot up and saw a small white envelope with his name written in red ink on the front.

"Oh, somebody wrote me a letter!"

Naruto quickly snatched it up from the floor and tore it open hurriedly.

He unfolded the letter and read it slowly…

_Dear Naruto, _

_Hi, how are you. Knowing you, you probably ripped this letter open in a quick rage, so this is Sakura Haruno. I'm inviting you to spend the summer (two months; June eighth till August eighth) at my beach house. It's a mansion like place that was given to my mom by her friend, and she said I could invite my friends over. It'll just be me, you and the other genin. Ino-chan, Shikamaru-san, Lee-san and the others, so contact me when you're sure you can come _

_RSVP at: 555-1114 or just come to my house. _

_From, _

_Sakura Haruno _

Naruto grinned that foxy grin that always emphasized the whisker-like marks on his face and stuck his fist in the air

"Alright! Sakura-chan and me and the others, with no parents! Cool! Believe it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino!" the blonde kunoichi heard her mother call from the front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop "Ino, come here!"

"Okay, mom!" Ino hollered back and rushed to the front of the store.

"What is it?"

Ino's mother twisted her body around to face her daughter and shoved a letter in her hands.

"It's from Sakura Haruno." Her mother beamed and walked to the back where Ino had been.

Ino stared at the light blue envelope with her name in red ink for a moment, still trying to process that the letter had been indeed from Sakura, the carefully opened it and read it's contents.

_Dear Ino, _

_Hello, Ino. I trust your doing well. I'm glad. Anyway, to my point; remember that beach house you went to with me and my mom and little sister about four years ago? Well, I'm inviting you over for two months, June eighth till August eighth, to just hang out and forget all of the problems and stuff…no we will not be alone. I'm inviting all of the Konoha genin, Shikamaru-san, Naruto-san, Lee-san, everyone. So, contact me when your mom says you can come. _

_RSVP at: 555-1114 or just come to my house. _

_Sincerely, _

_Sakura Haruno _

_P.S: This is going to be chaperone free. My mom isn't coming. You can decide weather or not to tell your parents. _

Ino was taken aback for a moment. Though Sakura and she had rekindled their friendship since Sakura left, Ino couldn't believe that she was already inviting her two spend the week at that beach manor she claimed to be just a plain house. Ino could recall the time Sakura had taken her for the first time, and Ino had had a lot of fun.

But this time, there would be no parents, just eleven hormone crazy teenagers.

"I am **so **there!" Ino laughed aloud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock Lee was still training at that hour of the day. He had already punched a tree three-hundred times, now he was doing two-thousand kicks to the tree.

"Five-hundred thirty four, Five-hundred thirty five, Five-hundred to thirty six."

"Hey, Lee!" He heard someone scream to him.

Lee immediately stopped everything he was doing and spun his head around to look at the person who had shouted at him.

He then saw Neji and Tenten making there way to them, Tenten carrying three multi-colored envelopes in her hands.

"What is it, my teammates?" Lee asked with a large smile

"This letter is for you, Lee-san." said Tenten, handing over the letter.

Lee stared vacantly at the light-green paper with his name written in perfect cursive with dark blue ink.

"It's from Sakura-chan…" cooed Tenten with a sly grin as she opened hers.

Lee's face instantly flushed bright scarlet, as he stared down at the letter. His hands trembled as he delicately opened the back and pulled out the note addressed to him…

_Dear Lee, _

_Hi Lee! I hope your doing well. Just incase you didn't know, it's me, Sakura. How would you like to come spend two months (June eighth till August eighth) at my vacation house by the beach with me? I figure it would be a great chance for us to hang out with each other, outside of Konoha. To your dismay, it's not just me and you. I'm inviting Naruto-san, Tenten-chan, and Neji-san, and all of the Konoha genin with us. But there will be no chaperones. Just the eleven of us. It's a pretty big house, so I'm sure we could find time to spend by ourselves…oh, what am I writing! Please contact me when you know you can come. _

_RSVP: 555-1114 or you can come to my house. _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Sakura Haruno _

Lee was instantly overcome with bursting joy.

"Oh, my Sakura-san and I, together for two whole months. I will call her as soon as I get home!"

"Looks like we've been invited too." said Tenten, beaming at Neji.

Neji scoffed at shoved the letter into his pocket.

"Why should I go?" he asked.

"Because," Tenten smiled evilly and whispered something to him that Lee couldn't hear.

Right away, Neji's face changed to a red tinge and grumbled and 'okay'.

"This is going to be perfect!" Lee cried out to the sky "Now I can prove my true, undying love for my Sakura flower!"

And at that moment, all of the Konoha genin were receiving their letters, and all knew instantly that they were going to come, except Shikamaru, who was smacked in the head by Ino as soon as he said it was too troublesome to go.

The chaos was about to begin…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N :**

_**Yeah, the chaos…so, this is chapter 1 of my little slightly AU fic. This fic is dedicated to my two really good friends, John and Brady, who are totally awesome and love my work! I hope you guys like this, there is much humor to come! Please R&R, I love to hear from everybody** _

**Next Time: **Chapter 2: Going on a Vacation

**Teaser: **_'Sakura didn't know weather to be flattered, or totally creeped out that Lee had decided to come an hour before they were set to leave, but hey, she needed some company anyway' _


	2. Going on A Vacation

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Going on a Vacation**_

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I can't believe how popular this story is, and it's only got two chapters! WOW! So, this is chapter 2, Please enjoy! _

* * *

Sakura was so excited she though her eyes were going to fly out of her head. In her room, she was buzzing about shoving this and that in her bag and preparing herself for the adventure with her ten friends. They had all called and notified her that they would all join her, some more…enthusiastic…than others. The sun was still premature in the sky when Sakura descended the stairs and bumped into her younger sickly sister, Hikari Haruno. 

If you had met Sakura and her sister at the same time, you would have never guessed they were related. Sakura had received the lighter side of the genes, and Hikari the darker. Her sister had long, brown-red hair, like an autumn leaf preparing to fall from cold weather, and eyes a dark chocolate brown shade, though her features had been altered by Hikari's ailing state, her usually freckled cheeks were faded to a pale greenish tint.

"You feeling any better, sis?" Sakura asked her.

Hikari sniffed and glared wicked daggers at her older sister.

"**Yeah**, I feel **great **Sakura! I can actually **move around** now!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was being sincere, shortie. Don't worry about it; I won't be doing that anymore."

"Okay! Okay! Geez, attack the sick person, Sakura! Well, in all truth, if you must know, I still feel like I got hit by a bus. I hope you're happy, Sakura-chan, cause now I can't go on the trip and ruin your life. Must be fate."

Sakura found a triumphant grin sliding on her face.

"Yup, no you. Just me, and Ino-chan, Naruto, Lee-san-"

Hikari's face lit up into a sly grin.

"Yeah, about him…what'shisname, he's downstairs."

Sakura heard cracking glass in the background.

"Who is here?"

Hikari walked past Sakura and spoke without looking back.

"You know, eyebrow boy. Lee-what'shisface. He came by early. He's downstairs, talkin' to Mom. You might wanna hurry so he don't hear any embarrassing stories about you. Especially the one about the spaghetti…"

"WH-what?" the confused kunoichi squeaked.

Her sister sighed again in extreme anguish, trying to cool her ongoing temper by clutching her fist in the air.

"Okay, let me put it in pink-haired-ditz…HE-IS-DOWN-STAIRS-WITH-OUR-MO-THER. DO-YOU-UN-DER-STAND?"

Sakura stared blankly at her younger sibling with utter disorientation. Her brain would not let her comprehend the fact that Rock Lee was in **her **house, **alone **with her **mother**; where her mother never learned the fact that it was rude to share secrets about her daughters, in this case, **daughter**.Sakura held her breath so she wouldn't scream.

"Thank you…Hikari…" Sakura let out the oxygen and gripped her hand tightly in a fist.

"…Whatever…" Her sister faintly mumbled, going back in her room to sleep.

Sakura took in large quantities of air into her lungs and crept silently down the stairs so her mother or Lee wouldn't hear her, mentally praying the steps wouldn't creek or emit any sound whatsoever. Sakura didn't know weather to be flattered, or totally creeped out that Lee had decided to come an hour before they were set to leave, but hey, she needed some company anyway. As she reached the bottom of the steps, Sakura cupped her ear to amplify the sound of her mother and Lee talking

"So, how did you exactly meet Sakura, Mr. RockLee?" Her mother asked sweetly.

"Oh, I met Sakura-san at the Chunin exams, Mrs. Haruno." Sakura heard Lee dreamily reply "She was very nice…"

'_Liar!' _Sakura though sadly '_I was a total jerk to you Lee-san…why…' _

"Really?" Sakura's mother cooed "Sakura isn't very good with strangers. I'm surprised."

"Sakura-san was very nice; even though we were enemies then…she is a very skilled kunoichi."

"I dreaded the idea of Sakura becoming a shinobi at first. All the death and far away missions…I'm even more scared for her younger sister, Hikari. Sometimes I wish I could be there with her…"

"Do not fear, Mrs. Haruno!" Lee exclaimed; Sakura buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. "I promise to protect your daughter with my life! She will be just fine; I will always come to her rescue when she is in a pinch!"

Sakura could practically see her mother's face turning pink from his words of love and protection.

"You are such a sweetheart, Lee, dear. Now I know that Sakura will always be safe thanks to you."

"You are welcome, Mrs. Haruno. It is my blessing!"

Sakura stood there for a moment, just smiling out of pure happiness that her mother wasn't telling humiliating stories and that they were both getting along well. Sakura had had problems in the past with friends and parents not getting along…she didn't want to relive the Naruto nightmare…

Sakura internally debated with herself if she should walk in on their conversation, when she heard a familiar shout from behind her.  
"Hey, Mom!" Hikari called from the top of the stairs, a blob of something green in her arms "I think Aimi is sick!"

Sakura was instantly struck with a mixed feeling of fear and nausea. Ai was Hikari's pet frog; the animal Sakura feared the most.

"How can your frog get sick, Hikari?" Sakura mother sighed and shouted back.

Hikari groaned and began her march downstairs; Sakura watched her with a curious glace. Hikari looked at her sister and smiled devilishly, indicating that Hikari had a plan spinning about in her brain. Just when she reached the second to last step, the frog in her arm started to wiggle and jump from her arms onto the floor, mere inches from Sakura's feet.

'_Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream.' _Sakura repeated to herself, trying to contain the urge to squeal for her life and run behind her sofa. But she didn't want to do that in front of Lee; to embarrassing.

"Aimi-chan!" Hikari scolded her pet "You can't wiggle around like that if you're sick."

Hikari moved to gather up her frog and bring it to her mother, but it casually hopped from her, closer in the direction of her sister. Sakura inhaled and exhaled to calm her nerves. Hikari had planned this; Sakura could see it in her minx of a sister's eyes. Sakura never knew why, but Hikari just found joy in embarrassing her and making her life hell, though Sakura would probably never discover exactly why.

In her brain, the pink-haired kunoichi devised a plot to sneak up the stairs and away from the frog. Slowly, Sakura inched in a circle round the frog with her hands covering her mouth, so as not to yelp and cause Lee and her mother to run in and see her cower. Sakura felt her foot graze the lower step, but when she tried to step up onto it, she tripped and fell on the step with an inaudible bang. She gulped hard and froze to make sure that Lee didn't hear.

"Hey, Sakura," Hikari whispered to her sister with a sneaky grin "Aimi-chan…is in your lap…"

At first, Sakura's brain couldn't compute the information that her devil of a sibling had passed on to her, but when she looked in her lap and saw the green blob with small blue eyes gazing up vacantly at her, Sakura's brain snapped back into reality, as well as tapping into her deep, dark fear of frogs.

'_Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream' _She repeated to herself, though it was useless.

Sakura screamed like someone had just shoved a kunai into her back.

"EYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Instead of obeying her sister, Hikari broke into laughter. She had always enjoyed the fact that her sister had a great fright of frogs, though Hikari loved them sincerely. However, she was not prepared for what happened next.

As soon as Sakura had let loose the blood-curdling scream, Lee was at her side before any of the three could blink. Sakura whimpered wrapped her arms around her upper body. She couldn't tell if the frog was still on her or not, but she felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder.  
"The frog is gone, Sakura-san. You can open your eyes now."

Sakura popped her eyes open and saw Rock Lee standing by her…with the frog on his head…

"Lee-san…" Sakura whispered.

Lee flushed "Yes, Sakura-san…"

There was a long pause as the both looked deeply into each other's eyes. Hikari made a motion that she was going to be ill when Sakura finally spoke.

"…There's a frog on your head…"

Lee frowned and shot his eyes to the floor.

"Hai, Sakura-san." He mumbled, almost ashamed.

Sakura giggled and poked his shoulder to draw his eyes back up to confront her. His eyes were filled with comical tears, his lip slightly trembling.

"You look cute, Lee-san, with that frog on your head."

Lee immediately began to redden and turned away from Sakura, not knowing what to say, though on the inside he was doing back-flips and promising to run 500 laps around Konoha if he couldn't respond to her.

"Thank you, Sakura-san…I did not know you were afraid of frogs…"

Sakura copied his blush and stood up from the stairs, forgetting about the frog, the trip, and her demon sister from the netherworld.

"Yeah…kinda…how come you're so early Lee-san?" Sakura changed the subject.

"I wanted to be early incase Sakura-san needed help! It is going to be the eleven of us together in one roof, which could cause much agitation."

Sakura nodded in agreement. She had already finished packing, and was now waiting on her friends to arrive. Lee had come a bit early, so that means ten other people had to come. Sakura estimated that Naruto or Ino would show up next. Then Hinata and her team, then Shikamaru and Choji, then Tenten and Neji. Though she was unsure. Sakura instantly felt perturbed by all of the things Lee had said. All eleven of them alone in a huge house for two months…that was like a horror movie that lacked cameras and directors; Sakura had seen many before. But recollecting on Lee's pledge of undying protection, Sakura knew she had nothing to worry about.

Now she just had to wait for everyone else.

'_Going on a vacation is stressful work!' _

* * *

**_Sorry bout the short chapter, but I needed to put the semi-cliffhanger to keep everyone reading. Please R&R and tell me how much you loved it! _**

**Next Time:** Chapter Three: Everyone Arrives

Teaser: _'There was a hard knock on the front door in the kitchen. Sakura mentally guessed Naruto, and like always, she was absolutely…wrong?' _


End file.
